


器（2-3）

by ChristineTeng



Category: TAKALAZUKA
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng





	1. Chapter 1

月之森  
大庆三天，龙真咲觉得自己从来没那么累过，连平时素来交好的雪域少主Sagiri Sena跟着So亲王一起来道贺，他都提不起精神和对方胡闹，被嘲笑新手奶爸紧张期时只能苦笑，身体越来越差也不是他的错，还好爱希生产后身体迅速的恢复，让他放心了不少，而真正让他安心下来的，是星岭的神使，已经到了。  
龙真咲看着眼前这个长相精致得算是过分了的美少年，心中感叹不已。自己因为是精灵混血，从小就被人说眼睛闪亮又会说话一般，面容美丽是普通人类不可比。然而看到眼前的少年，龙真咲几乎要怀疑这个少年根本就是精灵本灵了。脸小的不可思议，被刘海挡了一半的眼睛仍然透出星星一般的光芒，嘴唇天生的嘴角上翘让少年看起来亲人而友善，但眼神偶尔却泄出精明的流光，仿佛看透一切真相。  
少年保持着行礼的姿势，等着龙真咲发话。龙真咲稍稍回神，这才提出自己的疑问：“神使，恕我冒昧，您看起来似乎就15-6岁的模样，虽然知道星岭教国人才辈出非常神秘，但是这次的事情关系到我月之森的皇子，还请让我确认一下，您这般年少，打算如何保护与辅佐皇子呢？”  
Miya微笑，再次对龙真咲行礼，然后开口说道：“星岭一直与其他四国不甚联系，有这样的疑问也是人之常情。陛下您知道的，命数的东西定下来基本是没办法改变，若要改变命数必定要付出惨痛的代价。而此次堇花女神的操作不得不说是危险的与法则擦肩而过，并不算改变命运，而是灵魂互换后，产生未知人生。教国有自己的方法，将历代的神格碎片保留下来进行神降。我身上继承了著名的真英学士的神格，而我，3岁就开始用剑了。陛下可以随意考核，不会让您失望的。”  
既然Miya提出来了，哪有不问的道理。于是人王提出了自己的疑问，自己在这月之森的处境，实在到了一个尴尬的境地。元老院除了2位年事已高的元老外，其他官员或多或少都与T家长老有微妙的接触，T家长老在多个场合含沙射影的指出龙真咲混血的身份，暗示人王不应有精灵的血统，但是对精灵一方又极尽全力的讨好一般，有事没事的就提出要加强两族人民的贸易配合啊，开放市场啊，龙真咲开始认为T家在打精灵森林内资源的主意，然而同时T家又提出了保护森林禁止砍伐什么的，简直不知道他们想干什么。  
Miya轻轻一笑，眼睛眯起来像只狐狸，对着人王说道：“陛下，这件事很简单。我觉得接下来，T家会上书一个关于森林开采权利的草案，内容大概是为了保护森林，同时保护精灵们纤细的神经，一定要限制可以在精灵之森活动的人类数量，可能会通过考试颁发相应的资格证之类的。接下来，T家的商会重金聘请有资格证的开采户，进入森林的人便只有T商会可以组织起来。现在月之森的国家资格考试主审管白雪夫人，就是珠城辽的亲姑姑，那么结果就是，从颁发资格证，到持证人员从业，再到开采销售精灵之森资源一条龙，都被T家包圆了。垄断资源。这是T家正在打的算盘。”  
龙真咲听罢点点头道：“是的了，我基本也是这样猜测。但是暂时想不出什么好的解决方法，白雪女士在教育界地位不可动摇，也不能贸然下令不许商会组织冒险者进入森林。”  
Miya摆摆手，对人王笑道：“陛下这是当局者迷呀，你不想让商会做，自己来组织不就好了？”  
“？？”龙真咲头上出现问号。  
“您完全可以在同意了开采资格考试后，直接月之森皇家冒险工会，工会领头人员由您指定，开采物资的流通渠道也由工会把控，不就解决了？”看见龙真咲没回话，Miya又接着说：“虽然目前朝臣中很多T家的耳目，总归还是有人可用的，组织起工会的话，宇月爵士是个非常好的人选，在社交界熟人非常多，虽然平时为人低调，但是经他手的事情基本没有办不成的，目前和T家并没有什么接触。应该说是，T家在拉拢宇月这件事上进行的并不顺利。与宇月关系亲近的紫门，在年轻一辈中非常得人心，也可以收为己用。最主要的，是元老之一的光月，曾经在上次人王候选人考核的时候表现出对T家人的冷漠，内部有些什么牵连我不清楚，但是如果能说动光月元老来担任工会负责人，那么T家肯定也不能多说什么。”  
龙真咲心中一惊，不是因为Miya说的方法有多妙，分析的有多好。而是作为一个星岭刚过来的神使，他已经将月之森的势力范围和具体人物都看清楚记下来了，所选的人和自己心中人选根本一模一样！万幸星岭是教国，基本不参与大陆任何的国家的内政，不然早晚有一天这片大陆都是星岭的。  
“咳咳，”人王清清嗓子，“我基本是知道该怎么做了，那么我们看看现在，应该如何安置你。”  
“这就不用啦！”Miya对人王鞠了个躬，“再过一个月，就是皇家学院的入学大考，我已经用教会安排的身份报了名，不久就可以以正常学子的身份在皇家学院学习，尽量用一年时间吸收一下这边的知识，然后会留校任教，等皇子开始需要教育，您就指定我来做老师就行，我便可以名正言顺进驻宫殿，留在皇子身边。”  
龙真咲还有些不放心：“月之森贵族孩子接受教育的年龄都在3岁左右，3年怎么可能从皇家学院毕业呢？”  
Miya露出大的笑容，对人王抛出一个wink：“天才想毕业，哪个学校难得住我呢？哦我是说我脑子里的学士神格。”

大考这就来了，龙真咲盯着入学的名单，首席叫美弥瑠璃佳，恩，名字起得不错。从此，月之森多了一位天才学士美弥。  
美弥从入学到毕业只用了一年，再用了一年取得了皇家大学士称谓，顺利留校成为皇家学院最年轻的导师。又过了一年，完全符合“贵族私人教职人员必须为皇家学院任教满一年及以上的优秀导师”这一规定的美弥瑠璃佳被指定为现任人王嫡子朝美绪的私人教师，正式进入月之森的宫廷舞台。


	2. 3-4

缘起  
朝美绪非常调皮。这句话是美弥的总结。  
如果说学士神格里有什么知识空白点，那么肯定是带孩子。美弥已经不知道多少次从抽屉里拿出青蛙蛇之类的冷血动物，或是在小树林的教练场练习剑术的时候被从天而降的各类兵器无序攻击。对于小朋友的恶作剧，美弥表示十二分的理解--谁让这孩子灵魂里是雪域So亲王的孩子呢（so亲王老顽童天下皆知）？而且这孩子的顽皮似乎也就仅限于白天，一到晚上怂的一逼，几乎不太能自己一个人呆着。头几年总是和乳母睡，到了5岁不知谁和他说了男女有别之类的，便不再让乳母陪伴，依赖的目光转向了相处时间最多的导师。于是到了夜晚，朝美绪小朋友会准时抱着枕头出现在美弥导师的门边，一边理直气壮的承认白天犯下的错误，一边死皮赖脸的抓着导师的袖子撒娇，最后一定可以安心的睡在自己精致而俊美的导师身边。

转眼朝美绪7岁了，整片大陆的贵族们，会在各自的孩子7岁这年，将他们带到神殿主殿接受祝福，这同时也是各国贵族们的一次大聚会，同岁的孩子们会第一次见面并且产生各种羁绊。这个传统，就连遥远的星岭教会也会参加，不过来的都是教会中选出的孩子。  
这一年，月之森还有一件喜事，我们的人王龙真咲和爱希皇后又得了一个幼子，取名晓千星。因为幼子的出生，陪伴朝美绪去神殿的任务，自然交给了导师美弥。  
即使人王自己会带朝美绪去神殿，美弥也是决定跟随的，他深知这次出行，必定会在神殿里遇到So亲王家的Kanato，那个才是他真正需要守护和辅佐的人。  
神殿聚会这天的天气很不美丽，即便各家的马车都停在了神殿的门廊下，孩子们下车时仍然会被大风刮进来的雨点浸湿外套，而顽皮如朝美绪这样的孩子，根本不会下了马车就老老实实进神殿，硬是在门廊东南西北四个角跑了个遍才被美弥抽出鞭子甩在地上的动作吓到乖乖站回导师身边。  
神殿里，美弥将朝美绪的大披风解下，掏出手绢给小皇子擦拭着沾到雨水的礼服外套，大殿里等待的孩子们很多，美弥一边擦着衣服一边在想着即将见到Kanato有点出神，这时左肩被人拍了一下，往左一回头就被一根早有准备的手指戳到了脸。美弥抓着那根手指直接转身一抱，同时叫出了手指主人的名字：“Diamond！”  
Diamond，人如其名，走到哪里就自带追光一般闪耀的人类，其实要说长相，美弥的五官拆开还是合起来都是无可挑剔精致美型，diamond是完全不一样的风格，确切的说，diamond的光不是外貌带来的瞩目，而是明亮无敌的笑容，而更明亮的是他的歌声，美弥当年7岁第一次与diamond结下羁绊，就是因为听到他歌声的一瞬间就认定这是世界上无与伦比的美好，而当年聚会后diamond送的录有他歌声的记忆水晶，成为了常年陪伴在床边的宝物，睡前只要听上几遍，教父的训斥，训练长剑的辛苦，为了提高神格合契度而吃下药物的排斥反应，都可以被忘记。  
Diamond热烈的回应了美弥的拥抱，阳光的笑容毫不吝啬的绽放出来，美弥看着这闪耀的存在，难得的有些想哭。上下打量了彼此一番，发现胸前带的都不是当年见到的徽章，心知肚明的相视一笑，齐声说道：“都是堇花女神的安排。”而美弥说完这句话才反应过来，diamond胸前带的是雪域的徽章，也就是说，Kanato是跟着diamond过来的？！美弥将疑问说出，diamond点头：“对，kanato是我带着过来的，So亲王和王妃现在过着神仙日子，Sagiri国王亲政后就啥也不管了，连儿子都直接在宫廷放养。今年不是Sagiri大婚嘛，两个人如胶似漆蜜月渡了3个月还不打算回来，结果，这个临时监护人的担子就落到我头上了。”  
“那Kanato现在人呢？”  
“应该在和宙之国的小王子聊天，怎么了？你似乎对那孩子特别有兴趣？”  
美弥将食指立在自己唇前，用口型说了一个词，diamond立刻心领神会不再多问，对美弥说道：“祈福过后的餐会，我带他来见你。”  
“多谢。”美弥伸出手，仿佛第一次见面一样，对diamond说道：“美弥瑠璃佳，请多指教。”  
diamond握上美弥的手，说道：“望海风斗，多多指教。”  
今年的祈福，大巫女已变成英一花，口中一阵悠扬的唱念后，孩子们便排队一个个到巫女面前接受祝福，像朝美绪这般坐不住的孩子，总在蠢蠢欲动，被美弥掐着脖子硬是按在队伍里排着，好不容易结束了漫长的祝福仪式，花园中摆好了丰盛的茶点，孩子们都很雀跃，对于这个空间充满好奇。神殿外明明暴雨雷电响个不停，神殿内的花园里竟然是个明媚的下午，蓝天白云就在眼前，不时还有微风吹过，伴随着花果的清香。  
餐会的茶点也看起来异常美味，宙之国的孩子早就忍不住了，差点儿直接上手，还好监护官跟在一旁，立刻抓住了孩子使坏的爪子。  
美弥难得的对朝美绪说：“去自己玩吧。”  
朝美绪却一反常态：“不！”  
“怎么了？”  
“你是打算不要我了！”  
“？？”  
“我都听见了，你和那个diamond叔叔说的话，你要见雪域的Kanato！”  
“对呀，我要见见Kanato，然后呢？”  
“见了他你就不要我了！”  
美弥马上对这孩子的小心思了然，蹲下来面对的朝美绪，半眯着眼睛露出戏谑的浅笑，捏起对方的小脸肉问道：“你这是哪个器官告诉你我见过Kanato之后就不要你拉？”  
朝美绪噘着嘴，不情不愿的回答：“我就是这样觉得！”  
美弥松开捏着小脸的手，宠溺的笑起来：“你们都是命运眷顾的孩子，你们两的人生很特别，与其他门都不一样，”说着摸了摸朝美绪的头，继续说道，“Asa，你和Kanato，是大陆唯一一对不受命运约束的，自由的人，却又充满了注定。我是你的导师，也是女神派出的神使，你和他，都是我的责任。”  
每当美弥称呼朝美绪为Asa，就说明他在说非常严肃的事情，并且这些事还不能被别人知道。命运之类的事情对于一个7岁的孩子来说，还不能完全理解，而他至少明白，自己的导师和身边其他人都不一样，不止是样貌出众，天资聪颖，而是他身后神秘的教国，还有笼罩着这片大陆的所谓的女神力量所恩赐的神格。Asa，导师给朝美绪的教名，也像彼此间的一个暗号，什么事可以说，什么事不能说，都在这个名字的暗示下了然于心。  
朝美绪听了美弥这番话，想了想，开口说：“Asa，也要见Kanato。”  
美弥考虑了一下便答应了，且不说这两个孩子的命运天生就密不可分，就凭两家的家族，这两个孩子也有必要见见。  
不就，望海带来了Kanato，一个比其他孩子略高一些，非常乖巧的孩子，一张和So亲王七分相似的端庄贵公子的脸，非常惹眼。美弥认真的看着这个孩子，记住了他每一个表情和眼神，然后微笑伸出右手，对Kanato说：“你好Kanato，我是月之森的美弥瑠璃佳，你可以叫我，Miya。”  
要问Kanato这次祝福之旅印象最深的是什么，他必定会说：“我见到了天下最美丽的精灵。可是他身边有一个小恶魔，叫朝美绪。”

一群7岁的孩子聚在一起，一般都说些什么呢？其实kanato不太知道。他从小就没什么同龄的朋友，家中父母非常恩爱，也没给他生出弟弟妹妹，父亲生性顽皮，家里即使到现在都是恶作剧不断，母亲总是说她有两个儿子，大儿子是So亲王，小儿子是kanato。国王Seina叔叔虽然对他非常好，而Seina叔叔也是个恶作剧大王，婶婶咲妃没少被戏弄，kanato心中怀疑，娶一个抖M的媳妇难道是雪域传统吗？而且还越闹越恩爱？！而自己生在这个宫殿里，竟然完全不喜欢对别人恶作剧，被戏弄了也不生气，只是呆呆的笑和接受，使得父亲说，这孩子那么呆，就应该是diamond的孩子才对。于是他身边来了一位小叔叔--望海风斗。后面的几年，望海叔叔就是他半个监护人，望海叔叔非常勤勉，性格沉稳又认真，是个让人钦佩的人。因此即使父亲难得的在家，kanato也只是和父亲同桌用餐而已，之后就甚少交流，全都在小叔叔身边，看他做这做那的，都觉得有趣。  
今年的祈福会，果不其然是小叔叔带队，也挺好的，路上小叔叔还专门讲解了各国的风土人情，虽然也是面无表情的听着，心里还是很期待的。所以当小叔叔说要介绍一位挚友给他认识，kanato心中是雀跃而好奇的，毕竟在雪域，没见到小叔叔称呼谁为挚友呢。接着，眼前出现了这位精灵一般的少年，他单膝立跪在自己面前，嘴角扬起好看的弧度，对自己说：“我是月之森的美弥瑠璃佳，你可以叫我Miya。”在说这句话的时候，一缕阳光透过花园凉亭上覆盖的玫瑰花枝，射在这个人的眼睛上，是的眼前的少年轻轻眯了一下眼，随即又睁开，睫毛煽动到kanato的心里一般，有点痒痒的，那人的眼睛在阳光下闪着琉璃般的光，一时间分不清到底是什么颜色，亚麻灰色的头发衬得他整个人有一种透明感，这就是为什么kanato会觉得自己看到了精灵，他是如此美丽，阳光又如此恰到好处。  
kanato看得有些恍神，直到小叔叔轻轻碰他的肩膀，他才反应过来，连忙回话：“你好，Mi……美弥先生，很高兴认识你。”同时伸出右手，美弥握住了kanato的手，抵在自己额前，这个动作让kanato整个脸红起来，有点害羞想抽回自己的手，却又觉得美弥手上那微凉的温度有点舒服，正好自己很热…“这个姿势，仿佛他是我的骑士一般。”kanato心里又痒了一下，这次应该是被对方的刘海蹭痒的…吧…始终没有抽回手的kanato，在对方放开手的那一刻觉得很舍不得，这股舍不得的感觉让他觉得好羞耻，一时间不知道该怎么办，只能低头做鸵鸟，眼睛都不敢抬了，直到一张古灵精怪的脸怼到自己面前，“你好，我叫朝美绪，月之森人王之子，初次见面，多多指教哟！”说完这规规矩矩的自我介绍后附上一个大大的笑容。不得不说，朝美绪的笑容真的很有感染力，kanato立刻被这个笑容带着笑了起来，刚说完多多指教就被朝美绪自来熟的拉起手说我们去餐桌那边吧有巧克力哟然后就被不由分说的拉走了，回头看向凉亭的方向，美弥和望海站在一起也看着他，像一幅画。  
（这里解释一下为什么月城没念出Miya这个名字而是改口叫美弥先生，Miya这个名字是不能轻易被知道的，因此Miya在和别人说这个名字的时候会自动上锁，默认只有在场的人都知道这个名字的情况下才能叫的出口，上锁的方法解释起来，就和催眠暗示差不多，间谍训练中的反侦察暗示，就是在大脑中深埋一个概念，这样即使使用神经性药物也无法诱导特工透露非主观能说的情报。这里给美弥的设定是使用了魔法水晶直接进行了“锁+隐”的操作，教国嘛总有自己的办法。而Miya这个名字，就像Asa这个名字一样，带有“言灵”性，就是所谓的“真”名，知道对方的“真”名，理论上可以对其下指令让其服从，当然也要看言灵的强度，像月城这样没有受过相关训练的人，正常来说是无法对Miya下指令的，但凡事总有意外，有人天生言灵，不需要训练的，因此，美弥出于真诚将自己的真名告诉月城，却为了保险先上了锁。然后要再解释一下，这个时候Asa不知道美弥的真名，不符合在场所有人都知道MIya本名这个条件，所以月城不得不改口叫美弥先生哦。）  
望海看着被拉走跑远的kanato，转身对美弥笑着说：“顶着这样一张脸对那孩子做出骑士礼的动作，杀伤力太大了点。那孩子今晚一定睡不着了。”  
美弥挑了个眉：“他本来就是我需要守护的对象不是吗？”  
“是是是，你说的都对。”  
“你到底有什么意见？”  
“没有没有，啊对了你有没有看到今年花之境来的孩子，个个都太可爱了，今年要在”天使会“上跳舞的两个孩子都是来自花之境哦。”  
“看到了，而今年天使会上唱歌的孩子来自星岭。”  
两个许久不见的密友就这样聊着天，难得的放松下来。而他们口中提到的“天使会”，也即将开始。  
天使会，其实也是祈福日的一个重要活动，由神殿指定的孩子为神明唱歌和舞蹈，当做是得到神明赐福后的回礼。今年演唱者是星岭的琴，舞蹈者为花之境的水美和柚香。顺带说一下美弥他们那年的天使会唱歌的是diamond，舞蹈者是美弥和当时月之森的明日海里奥。  
今年的孩子真的特别优秀，琴的歌声可谓天使之音，连望海都听得入迷，美弥却有些走神，原因无他，朝美绪离开他的管控范围有点久了，默不作声必有妖，美弥不相信这个熊孩子能安静那么久不搞事情，所以双眼一直在搜索，不久就在最靠近舞台的餐桌边发现了站在一起的朝美绪和kanato。乍一看两个孩子都很正常的在看演出，而作为将朝美绪一手带大深知其尿性的监护人，美弥一眼就看出这两人的不对劲。朝美绪注意力根本就没在台上，眼神时不时的往kanato脸上瞄，那表情就是在憋着笑。而看到kanato的样子就可怜多了，嘴巴闭得紧紧的，眼神不安的飘来飘去，好像还憋着一口气不敢吐出来似的，小脸不一会就涨得通红。美弥大概猜到什么情况，立刻起身走向两个孩子，朝美绪立刻就察觉到靠近自己的监护人，默默的翻了个白眼拉起kanato的手往美弥靠近，然后一起有默契的往洗手间走去，这个动向让望海也在意起来于是跟着去了洗手间，一进洗手间的门就看到kanato冲向马桶大吐特吐，而吐出来的味道仿佛刚刚吃了屎。  
美弥的手杖直接敲上朝美绪的头，然后压着熊孩子的头顶迫使他弯腰对着还在狂呕的kanato说：“道歉！”朝美绪故作乖巧的直接双手合十举过头顶，大声说：“对不起请原谅我！”望海忍着味道的不适一边拿水给kanato漱口一边问：“这是怎么回事？！”  
“巧克力怪味豆，”美弥答道，”魔法商店很常见的恶作剧零食。”  
“可是怎么这个会这么臭…呕…”望海都忍不住想吐了。  
“这孩子会自己加强效果，”美弥放出一个魔法记忆管祛除臭气一边回答望海，“一般的怪味豆确实只能让吃到的人感到怪味，但本质还是巧克力，别人闻不出什么味道，但是这孩子自己加强过的版本就…周围的人都会被刺激到。”说着美弥又从口袋里拿出个小瓶子，倒出几颗白色滴丸给望海和kanato服下，“吃了这个一会就能恢复正常的感官，不然一整天鼻尖都会有异味挥散不掉。”说完美弥还庆幸了一下自己竟然把去味滴丸随身带着了，这东西在宫殿里已经是常备物，三天两头就有内侍官来求药，一切都拜这熊孩子所赐…想到这里美弥斜眼看了一眼罪魁祸首，熊孩子仍然保持手举过头顶弯腰认错的姿势，一股心累的感觉涌上心头。这时，恢复了正常感官的kanato拉起朝美绪的手，说；“我好啦，没事啦！”  
“？！！！”美弥和朝美绪吃惊，这样就原谅了？！  
“说起来你的怪味豆好厉害啊，我第一次吃到那么强劲的味道。”  
“？！”两人又是一愣，不是，你之前吃过多少怪味豆？！  
“我们家的人都挺喜欢巧克力的，所以一见到就忍不住拿一颗，不过…”kanato皱了一下眉头，“经常会一不小心拿到怪味豆。如果拿到Sena叔叔给Miyu婶婶的就还好，最多就是鼻涕味什么的，拿到父亲无差别攻击的怪味豆就惨一点，我吃到过一个是‘人鱼在烂泥塘里泡了30年之后吐出来的口水味’，其实也就是腥一点赢在名字奇葩，最可怕的是吃到父亲给宙之国的大空叔叔准备的特别料理，那个‘脚臭患者穿了30天被雨淋湿了又没来及洗在角落里放了2天的臭袜子味’真是让人难忘。”  
美弥和朝美绪连同目睹一切的望海听完kanato说完这番话都安静了，实在不知该说什么好…这孩子好惨啊，在这样的家庭下成长，竟然还那么乖巧，心疼！！然而被误伤了那么多次竟然还能放心吃下别人递过来的巧克力豆，是有多爱吃还是心太大……  
“对了草莓，能不能告诉我你这个怪味豆怎么改成这样的？”  
这才一会，两个孩子已经互相有昵称了呀真可爱，美弥如此想，同时疑惑为何kanato会想知道改成方法。  
“我想告诉爸爸。”  
为什么要帮着爸爸恶作剧啊你这孩子乖过头了吧？！（美弥心声）  
“我第一次知道怪味豆可以做成可以发出真实气味散发出来的版本，爸爸给大空叔叔吃之后叔叔都会直接吐到爸爸身上，这样爸爸就可以一整天都闻到怪味豆的味了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
这个孩子切开是深黑啊……  
最后，kanato拿到了怪味豆的改成方法非常开心。朝美绪免于被监护人惩罚还交了朋友非常开心。美弥交代望海如果So亲王给大空国王吃了改良版怪味豆而他正好看见的话要及时拿记忆水晶录下分享给自己。望海表示自己会准备记忆水晶给kanato戴在身上毕竟王子在场的可能性更高。四个人都觉得这趟祈福之旅珍贵而美好。


End file.
